A Bloody Rose for the Moon
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Six months after Ganondorf's defeat Zelda thought it was all over. However, she is proven wrong when she is captured by Dark Link. Ignoring the incoming feelings for him she plans on escaping. Can she do it without falling in love with him at the end?


A/N: Hey, my fellow readers/followers! :D

As you can see I made a new and improved version of Bloody Rose of the Night story. Now, I must not keep you waiting. Enjoy the Prologue and Chapter One! 3

**Prologue:**

Ever since she was but a little girl, Princess Zelda was taught that monsters took the shape of a human with red eyes as their characteristic features. Her father always told her that he would protect her and momma from them. When she became eight years old her father never once mention them again. But Zelda always remembered of the stories of them.

**Chapter One:**

"Did you see that man standing over there by the corner, sister?"

Princess Zelda of Hyrule closed the small black book and looked up at her younger sister. "What?" She asked as she placed the book on her lap.

Impa pointed at the window of the carriage to show the person that held her interest. "That man over there!" The twelve years old paused when she found that the person no longer stood near the corner, leaving an empty spot instead. In front of the spot stood over dozens of the people waving and cheering for them.

Zelda rose an eyebrow when her sister turned around with a frowned. "Maybe he went into the crowd. And what is so special about this man, Impa?" She questioned her.

"I swear he was there about a second ago and he's not in the crowd— he was hiding in the shadows! He had dark scarlet eyes. How could he disappear so fast after I just blinked?" Impa muttered the question to herself.

The princess breath got caught and her eyes wandered through the crowd suddenly. Few questions came to mind as she zoned out to try to answer them. Wasn't the last red eyes monster killed by her own father was one of the questions. Did it mean there are more of them out there? Zelda knew she should tell her father right away when she sees him at the ceremony in the Amphitheater outside the Castle Town.

Her sister glanced at her with worried in her orange-red eyes. "A rupee for your thoughts, sister," she said, snapping her older sister out of her thoughts. She received a smile from her.

"It's nothing, Impa," Zelda replied. The young woman hated to cause the people around her to worry about her. As if she couldn't handle anything by herself.

Impa shook her head at her, her long whitish-blonde hair shook with the motion. "I know you, sister! I shouldn't had told you about that man— now it's on your list to worry about!" The girl cried out, feeling a bit hurt of her sister's answer.

The older princess pat the book and protested in defense, "Impa, it's my duty to take care of Hyrule and its people. Very soon, I'll be its Queen. I have to be worry sometimes for the people's safety!"

"But—"

"Impa, stop! You don't have to worry about me, please, I can take care of myself." Impa scolded at her but said nothing more. Princess Zelda sighed and looked outside again to see that they were finally close to the Castle's wall. The people were following them to their destination to hear the meeting the King was to give. Zelda's eyes scanned through the crowd and quieting gasp when she saw a person that was out of place.

The person was a man with black hair and black choice of clothing. But his eyes! It was his eyes that made the young woman froze with fear on her sit. For his eyes were the color of bloody red. Behind his eyes stood… longing. Longing for what, Zelda couldn't decide.

He stood there behind the crowd near the shadows just staring back at her. As if he knew she was staring at him. For some odd reason he reminded her of the man that helped saved her Kingdom: Link, from Ordon. The style of his clothes and his features seem the same as the young man, but had a bit more age to them. Other difference was that the monster didn't carried a sword or shield on him. Everything and everyone around him had slowed down, but when she blinked time resumed and the monster nowhere in sight.

She closed her mouth and looked away from the window where the people cheered for their two princesses.

1-1-1-1-1-1

The Amphitheater slowly begin to be filled up by the townspeople waiting to hear the meeting to be given by their King of Hyrule. The Hylian King, meanwhile, paced back and forth watching his feet. Behind him stood in a distance couple of guards keeping an eye on their leader. King Abas looked up sharply when a sound of horses' carriage was heard. An instant smiled on his face he waited patiently for the carriage to stop in front of him.

A footman opened the door for the Royals family and stepped aside without a word. The first to get off, Princess Zelda smiled on the sight of her father, and made her way toward him.

Impa saw them and kept her distance with a weak smile. Brushing her silky baby blue dress first, the young girl reached back inside the carriage to grab her sister's book. A soft sigh that escaped her lips the young Royal Daughter strolled past her father's guards to take a sit to read. The book was an ancient Hylian spelling book in the ancient language. "Always studying she is, I see," Impa muttered.

Embracing him in a hug Zelda instantly relax— forgetting for a moment about the shadowy man. The hug brought forth a memory of when she was little and her father would pick her up and spin her around. And her mother would watch in a distance with a smile.

I wish I can go back to those good times before everything change after mother's death, Zelda thought dreamily before reality came back to her. But I can't. Taking a step away from her father, Zelda stared at him in the eyes. Over the years he had gain weight, not looking the proud warrior king he was once was. His beard had gotten whiter and longer to touch his chest. A few streaks of white flow in-between the faded brown hair. He wore the traditional royal robes of the warmest color of red. His eyes the exotic color of greenish-blue.

Abas cleared his throat and Zelda knew he was in no nonsense now mood. He questioned her, "After this meeting, we must speak in private of this so call take over by the 'Twilights,' Zelda. I need to know what had happened to my kingdom while I was gone."

"It's a long story father." But I bet the Hero of Light and Twilight has a longer one than mines, she thought to herself. The young woman didn't even recall of needing to tell her father about the man with the red eyes. "But I was brave for my people and I even had help to save Hyrule Kingdom from the threat." She remembered before Zant had invaded her castle she had send her sister to a safe area. Impa knew something was up, but left when she saw a worried look inside Zelda's eyes. But of course, Zelda knew her father wouldn't care about her younger sister. She was his least favorite daughter.

Changing the subject she asked him, "So father, you had arrived just yesterday, but you have yet to tell me what took place in the Nyx Kingdom. Was there a treaty after all?"

"Patience, my daughter. Have you forgotten your lessons— patience, wisdom, speech, and an iron of will is what makes a Ruler for the people."

The eldest Royal daughter took a breath. That's right, she thought, I need to wear a mask for my people— they need me to be the calm one; the one that will always have the answers and will always safe them. They don't need a weak leader. And she didn't want her people to worry about her. She needed to be strong for her people.

"The Treaty was successful, Zelda. The King and his son give me a hard time, but at the end we all agreed on several things for the new treaty. And the arrangement for your marriage was made afterwards."

Zelda's blue eyes stared at him with hardly any reaction in them, however, inside she was caught off-guard that she felt shocked at the last news. It never cross her mind before of having to marry so soon. Even before her father never brought up the subject to her. Marriage was the very last thing on her mind.

"With the King?" She breathe out.

"My sweet Nayru, no," King Abas said in surprise of her question, "You are to be marry to Prince Vaati, the King's only son, by this end's week. I want to see a strong Leader in the throne before I meet Death." Those words stun her. All this time Zelda thought her father was going to step down and let her be crowned Queen without a man at her side. Even to hear that he wanted a 'strong Leader' made her feel like she was unless and weak in his eyes.

The Princess continued to stare at her father, but slowly replied, "I see— at the day I'm to be Queen also." Her father nodded in reply. She glanced away to see her sister sitting down on a ground reading her book. Two of her father's guards standing behind her protectively that no citizen dare to get close to the young princess. She focused back on her father. "Father, what's this prince's name?"

"His name is Vaati, Prince Vaati," was his reply to her question.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he led them to the theater where the people were growing anxious for some news. "Come, my dear, we must not keep our people waiting." She didn't say anything as she pondered on the sudden news tossed at her. She suddenly looked over her shoulder and thought she caught a glimpse of an old man wearing a tan hood over his head within the crowd before a person got in front of him. He reminded her of her teacher, Auru.

Auru shifted to glance at the youngest ruler reading a book on the ground. He almost smiled at the scene. He wondered who her tutor was since he left the Castle after teaching mostly everything to Zelda. Telma, who was standing next to him, took a seat. She casted a look at him when she realized he was still standing. "Auru, seat down— the meeting is going to start soon." Her hand started to his long coat to tug him down when he abruptly sat down, but not looking forward or at her. Her hand still in the air Telma used it to brush her tied-up hair as if a loose hair needed to go out of her face as she followed his eyes.

Impa looked up to see her two family members strolling by her. Her father didn't acknowledge her one bit, however, Impa lips rose in one corner when she saw Zelda motioning with one hand to follow them. "And here I thought I wasn't going to be invited," she muttered to herself.

With Impa right behind them, they went down the steps. The guards following close behind with their spears draw in front of their chest. Each of the guards then took a position around the theater and around their leaders. Everyone hushed when the King stepped forward at the stage away from his daughters and rose his hands to the air for silence.

"My people," He started to say out loud, "it warms my heart to see you all doing good and well. Especially what had happened to our beloved Castle when I was away in my travels. The demolished of it must have frightened you, making you want, or—in some cases—demand, some answers. Do not worried for I will immediately get in the case and find out what had happened." The King finished and looked at the crowd to see that some had relax on his words.

Expect the guards. They shifted and glanced at the ground in shame. They recalled what had happened inside the castle. They were there with Princess Zelda, ready to attack some unknown forces when the doors had burst opened by force. Dark creatures that they never seen before rushed inside and attacked them within minutes. The guards were defeated so easily in their hands. It was only thanks to their princess that they even lived afterwards. But after that she disappeared for days and the creatures lingered outside the Castle's walls. The fading bruises, healing cuts, and nightmares never let the surviving men forget that day.

Telma scoffed. "He didn't even say that he will tell us about it afterwards." Auru just nodded at her statement. They knew half of what had happened in Hyrule.

Even Zelda notice this. She knew she couldn't just tell everyone what really happened to their Kingdom and to the rest of Hyrule. People wouldn't understand or accepted that. Only to believe that she was slowly going mad. Her smile twitched slightly and she looked at her clasped hands. If only they could understand. She resisted the urge to shake the thought out of her mind. No, it's better for them not to know what had happened.

Within the crowd a man shouted out, "Are we going to be attack by another kingdom?" The princess's head snapped up to find the source of the voice. It belonged to a middle-age man who had stood up. Impa grab her hand into her own, coming closer to her sister. The man's question rose the people's fears again. They started to panic causing some to call out questions and others demanding some answers at once.

Before things got out of hand, the King boomed out, "SILENCE!" A silence he received as everyone hushed again in an instant. "I do have good—no, great news to share with you all," He shouted out. He felt the anticipation and the impatience from the large crowd after waiting a few seconds. He continued on, "My beloved daughter, Zelda, is to be marry a Prince Vaati from Nyx Kingdom. So let's put away our worries and celebrate this news and that we are alive and well tonight!" The crowd was stun for a moment before they interrupted into cheers as they stood up. Even some clapped to their princess on her engagement.

However, unknown to everyone, near a shaded tree behind them a shadow started to merge out of the ground. It grew taller until it formed into what looked like a man. The man that Zelda and Impa had saw inside the Castle town. His black skin gradually turned a shade of dark gray to gray to finally a pale skin tone. His eyes' sockets no longer glow red. He took one step forward near the end of the shaded tree and pull out a bow and arrow. A bomb was attached to it.

He gently pulled the string back and inhale to hold his breath as he aimed. He released. The arrow zipped over everyone's head and exploded at the wall. Few women screamed at the sound with the loosen rocks falling down. Few people pushed others to get out of the way, but some meet their fates. Everyone started to panic. The pale man smirked on the scene before setting his sights on the eldest princess.

He vanished instantly.

Zelda pulled Impa closer to her in protection as they looked around for the attacker. Their father was shouting orders at the guards then telling the people to calm down. It didn't work as another explosion happened at the other side of the wall. Zelda followed the way it had come from to see a man on top of the cliff with a bow out. She could see him breathing heavy as the sun was on top of him. She was almost caught off guard with he looked at her staring directly at him. Her eyes widen when she realized he had red eyes and looked like the shadow man from before. He smiled at her before disappearing in her eyes. No, she saw him zipped down to the ground quickly.

Zelda knew she should tell her father quickly. I can't believe I forgot about that man! Before she could shouted at her father's attention a hand clasped over her mouth and other around her waist. She was pulled away from Impa and into someone else.

Impa cried out and turned around to see Zelda struggling against a man that was pulling her away into an empty spot near a pillar. She shouted out her sister's name that caught her father's attention. Even Telma and Auru saw what was taking place. They started to push against the people to get to the bottom.

King Abas stared dumbfound at the pale man holding his daughter hostage for a split second. The King then shook in angry and shouted out to him, "You can't be alive, Dark Link— you can't because I killed you with my own hands!" He only received a shrugged and a smile from Dark Link. Zelda grew puzzled at this. Her father knew this shadow man yet he's supposed to be dead? The King snapped his fingers and pointed behind his daughter.

The guards made their way toward the attacker with their weapons draw. Dark Link started to laugh. "My, my, so eager to hurt your princess? Have you forgotten she is in my hands now?" That caused to stop the guards in their tracks. He then turned serious, "Good, and stay back or else I'll let my fellow creatures come out and harm your beloved people of Hyrule."

They flinched at his words and took a step back. They looked at each other; they had families in there and didn't want harm to come to them. But their princess. They didn't want to lose her or even fail her again.

Dark Link hummed knowing he had victory in his side. Zelda felt the smooth vibrates in her back that came from him and shivered at the sound of his hum near her right ear. She didn't even liked him having his arm snaked around her slim waist and the way the cold radiated out of his hand covering her mouth. Her shocked was soon replaced by angry. She was tempted enough to fight against him to release his hold on her. The worst he could do was snap her neck Zelda assumed.

However, before she could start struggling she froze on feeling a dark magic near her. The power radiating out of the kidnapper, himself. He's a dark sorcerer?! Zelda mentally cried out. She mentally slapped herself. Of course he is. She instantly remembered him zipping down to the ground to appear behind her. He had used dark magic to teleport.

What Zelda didn't know was that she only felt the tip of his dark magic. He sent out a full burst that the dark energy started to wrap around her and himself. Dozens of black wisps appeared out of thin air— connecting and merging together in a blur. The princess's cheeks paled at this, but her eyes did not dare to show her emotion too clearly in public— fear. The power felt different, but nonetheless it reminded her when Ganondorf had entered her body so easily to control it. Like a puppet. When she had returned to her body she felt the dirtiness it contained because of him.

The voices became distorted by now and a black curtain shrouding her, Zelda couldn't see anything but only darkness. The people gasped and gaped of their elder princess and her capturer sinking down into the ground after being covered by a black sheet. Impa rushed forward and fell into her knees, her hands seeking for her sister desperately.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you Princess?" Dark Link taunted her. He sounded all around her. It was only by his arms around her that she knew he was still behind her. She wondered if he could hear her thunderous heartbeat like she could.

They traveled through the shadows and in the light inside a shadowy ball away from the theater. Thinking he got away Dark Link raised them up from the ground. The shroud lifted the princess glanced around to know her surroundings. She was on a bridge away from the Castle. Instantly she knew that she was in Northern Hyrule field.

She exhale and quickly elbow the man's stomach area. He let out a soft grunt but still hold her close to him. Without thinking she let out a quiet curse and did it again. Two sharps of pain shot up her elbow to her brain. She ignored it than started to wiggle out of his grip despite the burn happening to her arms from it. He chuckled darkly, "My, what a mouth you have princess. Never thought I'll hear a curse escape your pretty little mouth." A frowned from her than a replied.

Seeing that he wasn't going to let her go no matter what, Zelda begin to kick behind her blindly. Somehow he put up her struggles. Just when she thought he was finally letting his hold go a bit she felt a sudden pain on the back of her head. He hit her.

"Sorry princess for that, but I can't have you causing me trouble or know my hiding place." He said, she then black out.

1-1-1-1-1-1

Princess Zelda jerked awake to find herself in some unknown place. On top of a king-size bed Zelda ran a hand over the dark red blanket. It felt little dusty. She looked at her surrounding to see hardly a few furniture in the room: A medium size closet cabinet, a fireplace that had a fire quieting popping, a bare desk, and a plain wooden chair.

There also happen to be a balcony next to the fireplace. Cautioning getting up she made her way to the doorway. I bet it will be lock, she bitterly thought. She was proven sadly right when she turned the knob and tried to open it— only to fail. Sighing in defeat she took a step back. She looked through the glass to see snow falling in a graceful manner while few others were blow into a circle before being blown away by a harsh wind. This had her thinking— no, wondering if she was still in Hyrule land. She silently plead to herself to be true.

Placing a hand on the cold window the young woman continued to stare outside. Nothing much expect for snow and a white and grayish background. She puzzled if she should wait for her abductor to show himself or least a servant bringing her a tray of food. She bitterly chuckled on that thought. History seems to be repeating itself.

She begin to trace a triforce on the window after breathing a hot breath on the glass. She questioned on why Dark Link would capture her for. For sure not for Ganondorf— she, herself, saw him killed by the Hero's hands— so why? She shook her head. Could Dark Link be an older brother to Link, but why on the name? And how did my father knew him and thought of him long dead? She had so many questions that needed answers.

The sudden question that contained about her father side-tracked all thoughts and questions about the Hero's dark lookalike. Lowering her head, the eldest princess wondered if her family were worried sick about her.

An exhausted sigh from the young woman she looked at her reflection with a determine look. An inhale and exhale escaped her pink lips as she clutched her fists. I will not be weak! I'll find a way back home then rather wait for a rescuer to come and rescue me!

~64~64~64~64~

A/N(2): I hope you guys love the new improve 'Bloody Rose of the Night' story. And to all my reviewers and readers of the old version thank you for the support.

Till next time for chapter two.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
